South Park High
by FanManMCP101
Summary: its high school and the boys are growing up this sparks all kinds of romance drama with parring's like KylexBebe, Stan,Wendy ,buttersxCartman, KennyxTammy and more
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: THE NEWS**

It was right before lunch Kenny and Stan were talking and walking down the hall and stopped to put their books in their lockers. "what no way!?" Kenny said sounding surprised "SHH! Don't freaking yell Kenny I don't want everybody in the whole damn school to know" Stan replied. Kenny closed his lockers and hid behind Stan's locker door and began to whisper acting like a smart ass "so you too really haven't done it yet?" Kenny asked Stan sighed "yes me and Wendy haven't had sex yet" he said sounding frustrated at Kenny for asking him. "What really? me and Tammy have had sex at least three times already and you the quarterback of the football team are dating the captain of the cheer squad and you too haven't had sex once." Stan sighed again "yes now drop it before someone hears and tells the whole school". This was big news to Kenny I mean they were in high school and Stan the star quarterback for the school football team and he was still a virgin!?, but still Stan was Kenny's friend so he told him his secret was safe with him and he ran off. Kenny and Stan did not change as much as Kyle and Cartmin did since the 4TH grade Stan still had that blue hat with the read puff ball on it, he wore a different coat but it still kept the same color as the old one the only difference in his appearance was that he got buff because of the hole football thing. Kenny on the other hand was the opposite, he didn't get much muscle in fact he never got barely any muscle over the years. He still wore an orange parka but he finally he kept his hood down indoors revealing his messy blond hair, but of course Kenny was still a pervert. As Kenny walked down the hallway he came up right to Wendy, Bebe, and Red. Kenny hooted and pinched Red's ass while walking right by pretending nothing happened as he walked by he heard Red yell back at him "Pervert!" but Kenny kept walking with a big grin on his face. Once Kenny reached the end of the hall he heard a voice. "PSST ken, Kenny!" Kenny looked over to were the voice came from, it was his girlfriend Tammy she looked worried. "Hey Tammy what's up?" Kenny asked "Kenny come with me I need to tell you something" Tammy said leading him to the ganisters closet. They went inside and Tammy stood facing Kenny "so what did you need to tell me Tammy", Tammy looked at the floor and let out a sigh then she looked back up at Kenny. "Ken… I'm pregnant" Kenny froze and collapsed to the floor he was in shock, Tammy ran to Kenny and helped him up he looked at Tammy "holy shit" he said sounding surprised. "Are you ok with this Ken I know this is a lot to take in" Tammy asked "no no this is great I just need to… I just need to go think about this for a bit ok" Kenny replied. "Uh ok ken" Kenny then walked out of the closet and for the rest of the day all he thought about was that he is now a father. How would he tell his friend, how would he tell his PARENTS! How would he tell Kevin and Karen it was just too much He thought about it so much that he didn't notice how fast the day went until he realized he was already heading home. Kenny didn't live with his parents anymore him Kyle and Stan all shared an apartment not far from there old school South Park Elementary. When Kenny walked in he saw that he was the last one back because he saw Stan and Kyle on the couch watching TV but he didn't care he had a lot to think about. "HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED!?" Kenny blurted out as he walked by the two boys sitting on the couch. "What happened dude" Kyle asked not even looking at him, Kyle had changed since the 4th grade he still wore that green hat he always wore and usually a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Kyle had gotten much taller he was the tallest out of all the boys and he had gotten a couple freckles on his cheeks. "guys I have uh something to tell you that might shock you a little" Kenny said with a slight stutter "come on tell us dude" Stan said also not looking back at his friend. Kenny looked at his friend sighed and said "guys Tammy's pregnant!" Stan and Kyle froze and slowly turned off the TV and looked back at Kenny. "WHAT!?" Kyle said as his eyes widened and jaw dropped to the back of the couch "you got Tammy pregnant!?" Stan added as he did the same. Kenny sighed "yes" he replied "holly shit dude what are you going to do?" Kyle asked "I don't know I don't even know how this could have happened" Kenny said as he looked at the floor. "Well how do you know it's yours" Stan asked Kenny looked back up at Stan "what" Kenny replied "well did she tell you that the baby was yours" Kenny looked at Stan with shock, "are you saying that my girlfriend had sex with another guy!?" "Well it is possible" Stan replied Kenny stood up "FUCK YOU" he said as he hit Stan and walked off to his room. Stan stood up ready to hit Kenny back but Kyle grabbed Stan and held him back, Stan looked back at Kyle then sat back down. Then there was a knock on the door Kyle got up and answered the door he opened the door and saw Wendy Testaburger "hi Kyle is Stan hear he told me to meet hear so we could make it to the party " Kyle suddenly remembered that him, Stan, Bebe, and Wendy were going to a party at Clyde's house. "Yeah he's in hear come on in" Kyle said still sounding a little stunned about what Kenny told him. Wendy noticed something was wrong in Kyle's voice "Kyle is everything alright?" she asked "yeah just Kenny told me and Stan something big" Wendy walked inside and asked "what did he tell you?" Kyle looked at the ground for a bit then said "he said that Tammy's pregnant" Wendy looked at him in shock "holy crap really!?" Kyle nodded. "How is he taking the news?" she asked "not to good he's been talking to himself about it ever since he got home" Kyle replied. "Where is he now?" Wendy asked as they entered the living room, Stan had left the room to get ready before they got in. "In his room" Kyle replied "is it ok if I go talk to him?" Wendy asked "sure just be careful about what you say Stan got hit dead in the face when he asked if Kenny knew if the baby was his". Wendy nodded and Kyle showed her to Kenny's room she opened the door and saw Kenny sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. "Kenny" she said he looked up at her normally his perverted little mind would make him stare ether at her round ass or perky breasts, but that didn't matter to him right now. "Hey Wendy what are you doing here?" he asked with a sad tone in his voice "me, Stan, Bebe, and Kyle were going to meet hear before we go to Clyde's party but I came in here to talk to you. Kyle told me about what's going on and I thought maybe I could help you think of this in a positive way" Wendy said trying to cheer Kenny up. Wendy sat next to Kenny and put her hand on his back "Kenny listen I know this is hard to take but just think about how this could be a good thing. You're going to be a father and start a whole new chapter in your life. Sure you and tammy may not be able to finish high school now but both have each other and baby to care for I know you didn't grown up in the best home but you can change that for your child." Got up from the bed and walked towards the door then she looked back and said "just think about is ok think about the good things about this hole thing and never look back at the bad things." She then opened the door and left the room leaving Kenny sitting there thinking about what Wendy said.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: THE PARTY**

Bebe showed up at the door around 5:30 when she walked in she was wearing a red dress and a little bit of slutty makeup as usual "hey there baby" she said as she walked near Kyle and kissed him on the cheek. The four waited in the living room for a bit then Stan went up to Kenny's room to check on him, he walked down the hall to the first door on the left and walked in. he saw Kenny on his bed staring up at the ceiling daydreaming with a smile on his face. "hey Kenny are you coming with us to the party" Stan asked Kenny tilted his head slightly towards Stan still facing the ceiling and said "nah I think I'm just going to stay here and call it a night" "ok dude see you soon" Stan said as he left the room and shut the door. He then got back into the living room, then Stan, Wendy, Kyle, and Bebe got in the boys red convertible witch all three of them pooled their money to get, outside in the apartment building car park and drove to Clyde's house. When they got to Clyde's house Stan parked the car a couple houses down they then got out of the car and started walking towards the party. Clyde got to keep his old house from when he was a kid because a couple years back Clyde's dad found another women he got married once again and he then lived with her and Clyde inherited the house. When they got to the house the place was packed with kids from school they saw Craig, Token, Tweak, Red, even Tomas the kid with Tourette's. Ever since Eric pretended he had Tourette's Kyle and Tomas had been good friends but Kyle had a weird feeling every time he was near him it felt like they were related or something. "Hey who let the Jew in" a voice familiar bellowed with a snicker it was Eric Cartman making a sick joke about the Jewish religion. Like Stan Cartman was also on the school football team but he was still fat and that was the one weakness everyone could exploit about him. Within five minutes Stan had already found the booze and Kyle new then he had to carry a drunken quarterback home tonight, Kyle saw Stan by the kitchen counter talking to Cartman and Kyle noticed something shocking about Cartman. Butters was on Cartman's back hanging his arms around Cartman Kyle froze he knew Butters was gay and that he had a crush on Eric but they were never together ever since he knew Cartman he thought he was strait. "Hey Kyle SHI- SHI-" Tomas said since the fourth grade Tomas has been trying to break his condition of cursing and he has gotten much better he could final sometimes say a sentence without cursing "oh hey Tomas how's it going" Kyle replied "it's going good I guess SHH- SH- CO- my dad is showing up more often since he found out I'm getting better with my Tourette's FU- FU- FU-" "that's great" Kyle replied. Then Kyle saw Bebe across the room waving her finger at him signaling to get over there, Kyle then looked back at Tomas "hey could you just excuse me for a moment please" Kyle said as he walked over to Bebe. "You want to have some fun" she said twirling one of her golden curls on her finger with a naughty smile on her face. "What do you mean by fun" Kyle asked. Bebe giggled "fallow me and I will show you" she then walked Kyle to a room at the end of the haul. Bebe opened the door to the room and sat Kyle on a bed in the room she then sat on his lap and began to kiss him. As they kissed Bebe slowly slid her hand down Kyle's chest to his fly, as the continued to kiss Kyle lied down. The second Bebe unzipped Kyle's fly Kyle broke the kiss "wait are we going to-". Before Kyle could finish Bebe planted her lips on his then backed away "hell yeah but I want to play around first" she said as she took her scarlet red dress off revealing her bra and jean shorts. She then pulled Kyles pants down revealing his erect penis, Bebe looked at Kyle with a dirty smile then she pulled out a condom from her jean shorts pocket and rolled it on Kyle's penis. As soon as it was on Bebe dove in slowly bobbing her head up and down Kyles cock, Kyle then tilted his head back and let out a relaxed groan as Bebe went slightly faster. Kyle put his hand on the back of Babe's head as she put both of her hands at the base of Kyle's penis. Bebe then lifted her head and stood up still facing Kyle. When Bebe got on her feet she slowly slid her shorts and underwear down her legs and to the floor, as she did that Kyle quickly sat up and took his shirt off then he stood up and wrapped his arms around Bebe and unhooked her bra. The two stood there looking at each other until Kyle sat back down on the bed as Bebe sat on his lap facing him. "Do you really want to do this Bebe" Kyle asked "Kyle I have been waiting for this ever since we got back together" Bebe then slid Kyles cock into her vagina. "oh yeah" Bebe let out in a relaxed sigh she then begat to ride Kyles cock Bebe began to pant as she rode Kyle faster, Kyle could feel her wall slowly tighten around his dick as Bebe made a quite squeal. Bebe leant over and kissed Kyle, Kyle could hear her groan be muffled by his mouth. Bebe then broke the kiss and got off Kyle "now here is the fun part" she said as she then turned away from Kyle and pulled apart her ass cheeks. "Put it in" Kyle looked at her beautiful ass and then shoved his member right in, Bebe let out a squeal as Kyle began to fuck her ass. "Oh yes Kyle just like that don't stop" she said as Kyle began to go faster. Kyle squinted his eyes "Jesus that's firkin tight!" he said as Bebe let out screams of pleasure, "come on Kyle fuck me fuck me harder!" Bebe screamed Kyle replied by thrusting harder and faster. "OH YEAH KEEP THAT UP!" Bebe demanded, and then the condom began to fill up Kyle then pulled it out and threw the seamen filled condom out the window. Both Bebe and Kyle then fell back on to the bed both panting like dogs "that was amazing Kyle" Bebe said as she caught her breath. Suddenly a knock came at the door "hey what the fucks going on in there" a voice said Kyle looked at the door "what the fuck do you what Clyde" Kyle replied, "Kyle this is where you have been for the last like 45 minutes!?" Clyde said then added "dude Stan's fucking drunk and he needs someone to take him home". Kyle let out a sigh "alright I'll be right out" then Bebe and Kyle put their clothes on and went to go find Stan. They found him and Wendy standing by the kitchen counter, Wendy had her arms crossed and looking pretty pissed off and Stan was using one hand to hold himself up and the other with a bear in his hand Kyle and Bebe walked over to them and helped Stan up "come on you drunk ass we'll take you home" Kyle said as he dragged Stan out the front door with Wendy and Bebe following him to the car. Kyle dropped off Wendy and Bebe off at their homes and then drove to the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: SATURDAY **

Stan woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off he rolled over with a groan and slammed his hand on the clock shutting off the alarm. Stan was hangover he rubbed his squinting eyes to read the alarm clock and was relieved it read Saturday because there was no way he would go to school like this. When he finally got out of bed he realized that he was still in the cloths he wore to the party but he didn't care all he wanted was an Advil or two for his headache. He left his room and slowly waddled to the living room, when he got there he saw Kenny on the phone and Kyle watching T.V on the couch. "Morning" Stan said with a gravelly voice Kyle looked back at Stan "it's one in the afternoon Stan this is the longest time you have stayed in bed you must have hit the bottle way to hard man. I saved you some breakfast on the counter there" Stan looked at the counter and saw a plate wrapped in tinfoil sitting there "thanks man" Stan replied still sounding like shit. Stan took the plate over to the Kitchen table and unwrapped the tinfoil on the plate was one piece of toast, a hardboiled egg, and three pieces of bacon. "come on pic up pic up" Kenny moaned still on the phone, Kyle stood up from the couch "Kenny man you have been trying to reach her all day she is not going to pick up the phone she's probably busy" Kyle said to Kenny "yeah well I have to know what's going on she is carrying my Baby" Kenny barked back. "Kenny look this may be one of your last weekends not as a father you shouldn't spend that on a phone come on let's go do something man this weekend can be all about what you want to do Kenny". Kenny stood there for a bit and thought for a minute then he hung up the phone "alright what the hell why not", Kenny then walked over to Kyle "great come on lets go". Stan had a confused look on his face for a minute and asked "why the hell are you so happy today Kyle?" Kenny looked back at Stan "guess you were too drunk to remember but Kyle got laid last night", Stan looked at Kenny with a surprized look on his face "what?!" "Yeah he and Bebe got it on at the party" Kenny replied. "Hey Stan I'm taking the car" Kyle yelled as him and Kenny headed out the door of the apartment and the two got to the parking and drove off. "So what do you want to do Ken" Kyle asked as he drove the car down the street "I don't know how about Skeeters its Saturday afternoon so there won't be a mass of people" Kenny replied. "sure lets go" Kyle said as he sped the car down the road to Skeeters, when they arrived at Skeeters the only people there were a couple drunks from Friday night probably and Tweak siting at a lonely table in the corner of the room. "Hey Tweak" Kenny said as he waved at him "h-hey you guys" Tweak replied as he twitched, "what are you doing here tweak?" Kyle asked. Tweak pointed out the window at Tweak bro coffee shop and replied "t-this is the only place I can drink coffee and not have to work at the shop for it". Kenny and Kyle walked up to the counter and sat on a bar stool and a bartender approached them. Ever since Skeeter won the lottery he actually cleaned up the bar and it eventually turned into a sports bar. There was a T.V with cable, there were multiple bartenders, there were even some fancy drinks. "What would you boys like to drink?" the bartender asked "I don't know some kind of a bear" Kenny replied sounding like he didn't care what he got "ah me too" Kyle added. "ok I'll see what when have here" The bartender said as he walked to the wall where all the alcohol was on, while Kenny was waiting he looked up at the T.V in the top corner of the room "hello and welcome to news 4 weather" Kenny then realized that it was the weather segment of the News 4 news show "for the rest of the month the air is going to get a little dry out there south park so be careful when it comes to fires and also-" Kenny's mind cut away from the T.V when the bartender brought them there drinks. "Here you are boys that will be $35" Kyle reached for his pocket and pulled out two $20 and handed them two the bartender "keep the change" he said with a smile. Suddenly Kyles phone rang he pulled it out of his poke and answered it "hello" he said and paused for a bit "no I haven't seen him" he said "Mom I'm sure dad is fine he probably had something to do at work" he said then paused for a long period of time until he finally looked at the ground and let out a sigh "alright I'll go find him ok bye mom". Kyle put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Kenny. "Kenny listen I have to run apparently my dad has been missing all day and my mom wants me to find him is it ok if I leave you hear?" Kenny looked at Kyle, "sure go on I can walk home" Kenny said with a smile. Kyle the smiled back stood up and walked out the doors as Kenny turned back to the T.V and heard the car driving way. As time went by Kenny eventually was on his third drink talking to Tweak in the corner and before he knew it, it was already 6:00. Kenny then decided to head home he paid for his last drink and then walked back home. Half way home Kenny realized it was getting colder out so he pulled up his hood and tightened the hood strings of his parka. He then heard a scream he looked to where it was coming from and it was Craig's house. He saw red run out the front door "FUCK YOU!" she yelled back into the house she looked like she had been hit a few times. He then saw Craig wattle to the door smoke coming out of his mouth with a bong in his hand. "Get the fuck back inside hear bitch!" he yelled at his cousin "Go fuck yourself Craig!" Red screamed back as she turned away and started to walk away. "Where the fuck are you going you live here!" Craig screamed at Red, red then turned back and looked at him and spat in his direction. Craig's eyes widened in shock he then threw the bong at her. The bong hit a street light and it shattered into shards of glass a few shards hit Red and cut all the way up her arm. Red let out a scream of pan and ran off Craig stood there at the door cursing and ordering her to come back in frustration. Kenny stood there in shock until Craig looked in his direction and saw him, "What the fuck are you looking at!" he yelled not identifying Kenny. Kenny then ran off until he got back to the apartment building still surprised about what he saw. When he walked in to the apartment he saw Kyle sitting the on the couch with a worried look on his face "hey Kyle is everything all right" kyle didn't move "we didn't find him my mom said she would call if he came home but so far its 7:00 and still nothing". Kenny knew that Kyle was talking about his dad, "don't worry Kyle your dad will show up soon" "my mother told me he has been disappearing for a couple of days In a row like this but not this long" Kyle said cutting Kenny off. Kenny then headed down the hall "ok well then good night I'm going to bed" kyle didn't reply until Kenny reached his room "good night Kenny".


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: FAMILY**

Kyle slept on the couch Saturday night and woke up at the crack of dawn on Sunday staring out the window in to the street. At around 10:00 Kenny woke up and to his surprises saw Kyle just standing there. "Dude did you get any sleep last night?" Kenny asked his friend Kyle turned and faced Kenny "a little". Kenny walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets to find some cereal. "I'm guessing your mom didn't call last night?" Kenny said "no she didn't I-" Kyle stopped talking when he saw something out the window. It was his dad driving home "what the hell" Kyle said as he ran for the door but by the time he got outside his dad was gone. Kyle then walked back inside disappointed and frustrated, "I can't believe it" "my dad disappears for a hole day then shows up the next morning acting like nothing ever happened" Kyle blurted out as he sat down on the couch. "Dude don't worry I'm sure everything is fine he probably got stuck somewhere" Kenny replied as he began to eat a bowl of cereal he poured. Kyle looked back at his friend "easy for you to say your dad hasn't disappeared for a whole day!" he replied in frustration. Kenny suddenly dropped his spoon into his bowl and looked at Kyle in surprise "my parents both would disappear when I was living with them on a daily basis I would see them the night before and then usually when I got home from school" Kenny said sternly at Kyle. Kyle then realized what Kenny said and looked at his feet in sadness and misunderstanding, "sorry dude I just forgot how bad you had it" Kenny got up from the table and patted his friend on the back. "It's ok Kyle I understand" he then turned back to the table to finish his cereal, "so what are you doing today?" Kyle asked. "What makes you think I have plans" "well first of all its 10:30 on a Sunday morning and your already dressed" Kyle replied. "Alright you've twisted my arm I'm going over to my parents' house to tell them the news about tammy plus Karen's always glad to see me". Karen Mccormick was the only one of the Mccormick kids who still lived at their parents' house (shack) since Kenny moved out at the start of high school and Kevin got a place with his girlfriend Shelly Marsh a couple years earlier. "Ok so when are you going I'll give you a lift because I'm going to go check out why my dad was gone all night" Kyle replied. "How about we go now I'm ready" Kenny asked "sure I'll grab my coat" Kyle said as he got up and went to his room to grab his coat. Kenny grabbed the car keys off the counter and waited at the door for Kyle. When Kyle returned the two walked out the door and headed to the car. When they reached Kenny's old house Kenny got out of the car and waved to Kyle as he drove off, Kenny looked at the house letting all the memories come flooding back not vary many good ones but it was still home. Kenny walked up to the front door dogging all off the broken bear bottle glass scattered across the lawn witch reminded him about what he saw last night with Red and Craig. When he reached the door he knocked three times and a few seconds later a 14 year old brunette girl answered the door. "Kenny!" she screamed with joy giving him a hug, "hey Karen" Kenny said back with a smile kissing her on the forehead. When Karen finally let go of Kenny he walked inside and saw his mom and dad fighting about something in the kitchen. Kenny's mother Carol Mccormick eventually glanced over at him and realized he was there. "Kenny" she said walking over to him giving him a hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked backing up from the hug, "I came here to tell you and dad some big news" Kenny replied. Just then there was a knock at the door. Karen answered it and a Canadian boy stood there "hey Ike you all ready to go" Karen said, Kenny looked at the door and saw it was Kyles little adopted Canadian brother Ike Broflovski. "Yeah let's go" he said as Karen walked out the door "bye you guys I'll be back before dark Mom" "ok Karen have fun". Kenny looked back at his mom "where are they going" he asked "oh Karen's just going out on her first date with that Canadian boy there going to the movies" she said. "Oh" Kenny said Karen never told him she was going out with Ike and they see each other once or twice every week. "So what's the news you wanted to tell us" Kenny's father Stuart chimed in, the three of them sat on the couch and Kenny began to talk. "You met both my girlfriend Tammy Warner right?" Kenny asked his parents both nodded in response. "Well she is pregnant" Carols eyes widened and filled a bit with tears of joy and hugged Kenny tightly 'that's wonderful she sobbed while face first in Kenny's parka. Stuart holding a bear in his hand pointed it at Kenny with a smile "good job Ken" he said as Carol lifted her head off of Kenny. The three of them talked about the baby for hours and hours until Karen walked through the door. "Hey guys I'm back" she said "hey Karen, how was the movie?" Kenny asked. "It was fun Ike kept hogging the popcorn though" Karen replied with a slight laugh, Kenny then got up from the couch "well I think I should head home soon before it gets to dark" he said. "But before I do is it ok if I talk to you for a bit Karen" Kenny asked "sure come on we can talk in my room" she replied both of them then headed down the hall to Karen's room. Karen's room was the biggest single bed room in the house, Kenny's old room. Karen sat down on her bed as Kenny closed the door. Kenny got down on one knee and pulled out his wallet and gave Karen some money "hear Karen this month's allowance" Karen grabbed the money and hid it inside her pillow case, Kenny's parents were not able to give their kids allowances because they didn't have much money, So Kenny gave Karen an allowance because he could pay for one but he didn't do it in front of his parents because they would thing it was charity, but the main reason he did it was so Karen could get better kinds of food other than pop tarts. "Thanks Kenny" she said as she hugged him tightly "well I got to go I'll see you later" Kenny said as he got up and walked towards the door. "Bye Kenny" Karen replied as Kenny walked out the door and headed into the living room. Kenny then hugged his parents and walked home. As Kenny walked he passed a convenience store and saw Red sitting there on the curb. Her arm was wrapped in gauze and she looked like she didn't sleep last night. "Red?" Kenny asked but as soon as she heard his voice she got up and ran off into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: GOOD BYE STAN**

**PS. This chapter happens during the same day chapter four did just to clarify in case anyone got confused.**

Stan awoke around 11:30, his hangover had finally subsided so he could do more today than just lying in bed in the dark with and aspirin bottle in his hand. When he walked into the kitchen he saw that Kenny and Kyle were nowhere to be found and so were the car keys. Stan walked towards the toaster were a loaf of bread sat right next to it. He cut two pieces of bread and put them in the toaster before sitting down at the table. He turned on the T.V in the kitchen and watched the News, there was a story about a minor forest fire with was a result of a campfire gone wild because of the dry air south park has been having for a couple weeks now. Suddenly his toast pooped so Stan got up from the table and put them on a plate with some butter, he buttered his toast then sat down at the table again. He began to eat his toast until his phone began to buzz he pulled it out and saw a text from Wendy. WENDY: "hey Stan could u come by Stark's pond we need 2 talk" STAN: "sure Wendy what time?" WENDY: "how about around 1 k" STAN: "sure c u then : )". Once Stan finished his toast he went off to his room to get dressed, "what would Wendy want to talk to me about?" he thought as he put on a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt under his brown coat. When he returned to the living room he reached for the car keys but realized that they were still gone, Stan then let out a huge sigh and said "guess I'm walking". When he walked out the apartment door he heard voices coming from the room next door, the next door room was owned by Butters and he heard him auguring with someone. "No I'm not going to get you your cheese poofs I don't have the money!" "God dammit I have authority over you for you to get me what I fucking want Butters" that voice was clearly Cartman. "Uh oh trouble in paradise" Stan said under his breath as he walked down the hall to the elevator. When he left the building he walked down the road to Starks pond hands in his pockets watching his breath fog up the air. When he passed Craig and reds house he noticed something as he walked by, he saw shards of broken glass and dried blood on the sidewalk next to a street light. He could also hear what he thought was Craig crying inside but whoever it was his voice was too drunk to tell who it was. When Stan finally reached Starks pond he could see through the trees what appeared to be Wendy staring out at the water, "Wendy?" Stan asked as he appeared behind her from the trees Wendy turned around and looked at Stan with a depressed look in her eyes. "Stan I have to talk to you about something" Stan sat down on a nearby bench still facing Wendy "what do you need to talk about". Wendy let out a sigh as she looked at the ground then looked back at Stan "Stan I think this should stop" "what are you talking about" Stan replied with a worried look in his eyes. "I mean I think we should stop seeing each other" Stan froze as he realized what she was saying this was a break up!. "so you want to break up" Stan asked all Wendy did was nod "why… is this because we have never had sex and all our friends have because all you need to do is a-" "no Stan this is not because of that!" Wendy said cutting off Stan. "Than what is it?" Stan asked sounding desperate, Wendy turned away from Stan "it's because of every time we go somewhere as a couple you always run off and get drunk and I'm sick of me or your friends having to drag you home!". Stan looked at the ground and said nothing "I'm sorry Stan its over" Wendy said as a small tear came to her eye, she then looked back at Stan "good bye Stan" she added and then she walked off. Stan remained on that bench frozen looking at the ground. Hours passed until he finally stood up and walked home in silence.

**Sorry guys that this chapter took so long to release also I apologise that it is very short I promise that by June first chapter six will be up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: WHAT DID YOU DO**

It was Monday morning; Kenny, Stan, and Kyle were walking to school. Stan was still depressed about the breakup with Wendy while Kenny was excited because he finally got to talk with Tammy about the baby. When the three reached the school they all split off into separate directions, Kenny and Stan headed over to the football field for practice and lonely Kyle waked to math class. Kenny didn't play Football anymore and since he had a free period during that time he mostly just went to the field to watch and check out the cheerleaders. Kenny sat down at the top of the bleachers very few people were on them mainly because it was first period and it was cold as fuck outside, but Kenny noticed something when the players stepped out on to the field, he saw Cartman in the team but butters was nowhere in the bleachers. Kenny began to pull on his hood strings when he heard a voice call his name in a whisper coming from behind, Kenny turned around but noticed there was no one there. "Kenny!" the voice said again he looked below him through the boards and saw Tammy looking up at him. "Tammy what is it?" Kenny asked poking his head through the boards of the bleachers, "I have good news" Tammy replied with a smile "I'll be right down hang on" Kenny said right before he got up and jumped off the side of the bleachers. Kenny then walked below the bleachers towards tammy, "so what's the good news?" Kenny asked with a bright smile. "Ken I know that telling you about the baby was a little too much to handle and I saw that you took it kind of hard so I fixed the problem" Kenny looked at her with some confusion and asked "what do you mean you fixed the problem". Tammy replied by turning to the left and lifting the bottom of her coat revealing a flat stomach… flatter than it was on Friday "I got an abortion" she said. Kenny froze feeling sick to his stomach "you-you what?!" Timmy's smile faded as she replied "I got an abortion ken". Kenny remained frozen his jaw about to drop to the icy floor "You-you wha- WHY!?", "I thought this is what you wanted" tammy replied looking at him in surprise and anger. "NO this is not wha- I mean…wait where did you get the idea that I wanted you to have an abortion!?" Kenny said as he sat down in the snow. Tammy looked at him in disappointment "Well what did you expect I probably wasn't going to keep it anyway I mean i would look fat for almost a year, my parents would kill me if they found out and als-" Kenny cut off tammy in the middle of her sentence "No stop stop trying to blame this on everyone else but you this is no one's fault but you and I don't think that I should be wasting my time on a girl who only cares about herself!". Kenny stood back up with a pissed off look on his face "what the hell are you saying… are you saying im not good enough for the all mighty Kenneth Mccormick!" Tammy yelled back at Kenny. "NO WHAT IM SAYING IS THAT YOU AND I ARE THROUGH!" Kenny yelled back at Tammy before turning around and sat back on the bleachers with his head in his hands not even caring that practice was over not caring about anything in the world all he noticed were the tears streaming down his own face.

**MEANWHILE**

After football practice was over Wendy sat down over on a bench on one side of the field and pulled out of her pink gym bag a stainless steel water bottle. She began to drink out of the water bottle when something caught her eye, she saw Stan approaching Wendy's friend Heidi Turner. Wendy could not make out what Stan and Heidi were talking about but right after they were done the both walked off the field side by side. This made Wendy's blood run cold could Stan be already over her?, she immediately felt some jealousy and planned to get back at him all she needed to do now was have a fake boyfriend to piss him off and it had to be someone he knew very well. Wendy then looked over at the bleachers and overlooked them for someone until she finaly came to a stop a stop on one boy Kenny.


End file.
